


The Lovers Heist

by sighingfawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Fake AH Crew, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighingfawn/pseuds/sighingfawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Geoff slams on the breaks so suddenly he falls into the little foot space, staring up at Geoff.<br/>And everything stops.'<br/>The helicopters whirl above, hovering slightly to the left of their car, and the mounting police force behind them slows suddenly before stopping in a neat line about fifteen feet behind them.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micheoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micheoff/gifts).



> Uh its my first time writing Michael/Geoff and first time writing fake AH so sorry if its all terrible. It was something I sent to teammuchrespect on tumblr and then I wanted to write a fic about it. thanks for reading!!

 It began as any normal heist with the patrons of the bank cooperating, the teller was quick in handing over the money and Ryan hadn’t killed anyone. It was only when the police turned up minutes earlier than expected that the plan, Geoff leaves with all the money and the others get into three cars and drive to the meet up point, had to change. In their current positions Michael was closer to Geoff’s car than Jack’s and there was no way he could reach Jack’s without risk of injury. There’s a deep sigh in his ear before Geoff’s voice tells him to hurry up and get in his goddamn car.   
     The door is thrown open when Michael approaches and despite his impatience and the growing police force he still waits for Michael to buckle his seatbelt before he presses the gas pedal to the floor and they fly down the street.   
“Who the fuck got the police times wrong?” Geoff screams into his ear piece. “It’s no wonder everybody was complying. The police where fucking waiting!”   
“Maybe the boss should have planned it better.” Michael mumbles into his ear piece.   
Geoff’s head snaps over at Michael. “I should be able to trust you!”  
“Sorry, I can’t hear you Geoff.” He’s refusing to look at him and in his ear Gavin laughs.   
“Don’t be a baby.” Geoff reaches over and knocks his leg.   
Petulantly, Michael swings his legs as far over in his seat as he can. “This has to be the worst planned heist.”   
“Wait, is Michael not in your car?” Jack’s voice is high and quick.   
“Yeah he is.” Geoff grits out. “He’s just not speaking to me.”   
“What did you say Geoff? These ear pieces really are shit.” Michael pulls his out and throws it in the back seat before crossing his arms.   
“Fine.” Geoff swerves around a car stopped at a red light and floors it through the traffic.   
From the corner of his eye he can see Michael turn his head a fraction to see if he’s looking and scuffs his shoe on the car door and huffs. He repeats it, kicking at the door harder and more frequent, head cocked towards Geoff.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”   
“Why wasn’t I in your car in the first place?” His voice is small and his chin burrowed into his chest.  
“Is that what the problem is? Is that why you’ve been like this all day?” Geoff’s voice breaks and he narrowly avoids hitting a pedestrian.   
“Yeah. I missed you.” Michael shrugs his shoulders and his voice remains level, like Geoff should already know that he’s been feeling left out.   
“I wanted you in Jack’s car because I was supposed to get the money out before the police came. If you would have listened” His voice breaks again. “to the plan like you were supposed to then you would have known that!”   
“Oh. Sorry.”   
Geoff turns a sharp corner and flies past two police cars.  
“We can kiss now.” Michael unbuckles his seat belt and Geoff makes a noise in the back of his throat.   
“I’m driving. Away from the police.” Geoff looks in the rear view mirror and counts four police cars, in the distance the whirring of a helicopter grows steadily louder. “With bags full of stolen money. Put your seatbelt on.”   
“Please?” Michael leans over and runs his hand through Geoff’s hair like they’re parked in that place they usually drive when Michael can’t sleep and Geoff can’t stomach any more pressure. Despite Michael carding his hand through his hair Geoff still manages to keep one eye on the road, pressing down harder on the gas as he crashes through a police barrier.   
“You need to hurry up.” Gavin’s voice is quiet and bored in his ear and Geoff can picture him pulled up at the meeting point, legs dangling out his window.   
“We have a lot of police on us.” Geoff glances in the mirror again. “Michael put your goddamn seat belt on!”   
Michael ignores him, choosing to prop himself up on his knees and he places his arms either side of Geoff’s head, leaning forward to kiss him.   
     Geoff slams on the breaks so suddenly he falls into the little foot space, staring up at Geoff.   
And everything stops.   
The helicopters whirl above, hovering slightly to the left of their car, and the mounting police force behind them slows suddenly before stopping in a neat line about fifteen feet behind them. It’s not easy for anybody outside the car to see what is going on but when the news station first broadcasts the shaky footage filmed from a mobile phone, it doesn’t take long before the name, The Lover’s Heist, sticks. The footage shows how Geoff pulls Michael back into his seat, his mouth set in a visible angry line as he buckles Michael’s seat belt and then kisses him, hands locked and resting against their shoulders.   
Everything remains frozen while they kiss and in Geoff’s ear Gavin is asking what is taking them so long. In Geoff’s ear Jack and Ryan are asking if everything is okay, do they need help? In Geoff’s ear the sounds blur into one when Michael bites down on his lip.   
“Better?” He asks as he pulls away, untangling their hands and placing them back on the steering wheel.  
“Yeah. For now.” His smile is soft and dazed.  
Geoff’s foot hovers over the gas pedal as the realisation smacks him that they haven’t been pulled from the car or shot at. He holds his hand up between the seats, a gesture of appreciation to whoever told everybody to wait.   
     His foot slams down on the pedal and everything sets into motion again.   
The media had called it The Lovers Heist for the two weeks that the story ran, it was only another crew having a food fight mid robbery of the grocery store they were supposed to be stealing from that the attention, at least from the media, was finally diverted from Geoff and Michael.


End file.
